Chicken Soup
by Randomwords247
Summary: Theo's Quest for Chicken Soup


**HI GUYSS!  
**

 **So when I was ill, my brother bought me some Chicken Soup and it really helped with my illness- And also with inspiration apparently O.o?  
Yeah. I got an idea from Chicken Soup. Don't know why xD**

 **I'm randomly wearing a Bandana, because it gives me _BANDANA POWER!_**

 **Also I'm ill again. So the next chapter of A Bond For All Eternity is gonna take a little longer than expected. Buuuut I know what I wanna do with it so it'll hopefully only take two weeks, if that (Hopefully less? NO PROMISES! Because if I promise I might take a month again xD)**

 **I'm probably gonna doodle a bit now and again, but I do have quite a few new doodles on my DeivantArt Account (Randomwords247) from a week or two ago- Including the fact I drew Dragonlover's OCs, but they were terribly drawn so I'm gonna re-draw them. Sorry Dragonlover .-.**

 **Thank my brother for this illness. He brought it here. (Thanks bro -.-).**

 **ANY REVIEWS ON THIS SHALL BE ANSWERED ON ABfAE (A Bond For All Eternity)! Cause this is a random One-Shot**

 **Now I'm wearing my Bandana like a thief because I had a small temperature. PUT 'EM UP!**

 **Oh did I mention how the Winx barely appear in this? Good thing IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE! Means you can't think upon that for long =P  
**

 **Winx Club, and everything inside of that TV Show, belongs to Igino Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). Chicken Soup belongs to its inventer, while everything else belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

It was a beautiful January Morning. The snow was falling lightly, delicately covering all it landed on and glistening in the light, the birds were chirping. What a beautiful day it had turned out to be

Bar, that is, the fact that there was a flu going around, which had been caught by almost everyone- Including Theo's siblings and cousin

"What else to help her than Chicken Soup?" Theo told himself. The day before both his siblings had a large helping of the soup, and it had made them feel much better. As such, because he had now heard that Rosemary had the flu herself, he decided to do the same to her and get her a nice warm bowl of Chicken Soup- Seen as they didn't have any at the palace, anyway

However, to Theo's horror, he opened up the cupboard to find that they were fresh out

"Mum? Do we have any more Chicken Soup?" he shouted to his Mother

"Sorry, Theo, the Twins just had the last of it- We're fresh out" she shouted back. Theo frowned "Of course..." he sighed

"I'm gonna head out and get some, I'll be back in a bit!" he shouted to her again, letting her know

"Don't stay out too long, there's forcast a Blizzard" she answered, coming towards him "And remember to wrap up warm"

Theo smiled a little "Don't worry, I'll be quick" he put on his jumper, rucksack scarf and gloves and left the house, heading towards the local shop. No, he wouldn't be out long at all, the little shop always had plenty of Chicken Soup

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir, but we're all out"

Theo stood there with his jaw wide open, as a staff member told him this information

"All out? But you usually have plenty!" he argued, confused. But the staff simply shook his head

"Sorry, but everyone's been buying it so quickly we haven't had time to re-stock. With this flu going 'round everyone flocked in to get as much as they could" he explained, and Theo sighed

"Alright... Thanks anyway" he thanked

As he left the store, Theo tried to cheer himself up, saying

"So what if one little shop hasn't got any- I bet all the other shops have loads!" he smiled at this, and went to the nearest shop

Unfortunately, the result there wasn't any better-

-In fact, it was worse

"Get out! **_Get Out!_** If I hear the words 'Chicken Soup' **_Once More_** I will blow a fuse! **_Now Get Out!_** " the owner shouted, literally chasing Theo out with a frying pan in his hand, and a bump on the latter's head

"Ahh! I'm going, I'm going!" he shouted, running for his life from the man he now dubbed in his head 'Crazy Soup-Hating Psycho'

Mentally Theo noted never to go to that shop again, lest he suffer from a terrible concussion

* * *

 _Quest Timer; Nearly an hour_

Almost too calmly, Theo entered a third shop with a new tactic in mind

"Say..." he began, casually to a staff member "Got any soups you recommend?" he asked. The staff member, a woman, raised her eyebrow

"Well, there's such a lovely selection of soups- I just don't know which to choose! So I was hoping you'd know any good ones for right around this sea-"

"We're all outta chicken soup, sorry" she answered, already knowing what he was getting at. Theo's jaw dropped at this, before swiftly closing

"Right... Sorry I bothered you" he apologized, sighing. Defeatedly, he left the shop, now having checked three for the soup

After leaving, Theo looked at his phone, curious of the time. He had promised his Mum that he would be quick- That was at Ten in the morning  
And it was now Eleven

Frowning at the time, he saw a text from his easily worryable Mother- _"It's amazing she's not related to Rosemary she worries so much_ he thought to himself and read it. 'Where are you? Are you alright?' it read 'You said you'd be quick, it's been an hour. I'm getting worried, please tell me if you're okay'

Smiling a little, he texted her back saying 'I'm alright, just having a little trouble getting Chicken Soup. No where seems to have it, but I'll still look. I'll try and be home soon, kay? Try not to worry too much Mum, I'll be fine'

Then his Quest continued

* * *

His Quest was beginning to get annoying

It had been another hour and he still had no luck getting a _simple little packet of Chicken Soup_

It was really beginning to irritate the poor lad. Even worse was the reactions some of the people he asked gave him

Some shouted, some screamed, some hit him, some told him to get lost, some were nice, some were horrid- One even started screaming and shouting random gibberish before they jumped out of the window!

In fact, at this point the idea of giving up and going home seemed to be sounding rather nice, especially as the snow began to pick u-

"No! I won't give up!" he exclaimed to nobody, as the streets were empty "I will not return home nor rest until I find some Chicken Soup! That is my Quest, and _THAT_ is a **_PROMISE!_** " he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
And then he realized how stupid he must've seemed and ran off before anyone could question him, even though the streets were empty

* * *

 _Quest Timer; Two hours and ten minutes_

The snow had begun to get rather vicious, so Theo had to take shelter in a nearby café-

-Well, that and his stomach seemed even more vicious than the snow, and the café sold his favorite food; Pancakes

So, there he was, sitting in a café with a plat of pancakes covered in maple syrup and an extra large hot chocolate, extra sprinkles. As he ate, he planned out what to do next while staring at a large map he had brought with him

On the map was a lot of 'x' marks, over all the shops he had tried.  
Or, as was a more correct way of saying it, almost all the shops in the area which meant a lot of the 'x's overlapped one another

He had no idea if any of the other shops would have any soup, so what could he do?

Suddenly, as he was slurping his hot chocolate, an idea came to him. Quickly he got out his phone and tapped on a specific number, before putting the phone to his ear

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Musa! I need some help"

 _"Uhh... *Blast* I'm a littl- Whoa! Little busy right now. Can it wait?"_ from the sounds of it, the Fairy of Music was fighting something

"Ehhh... No?"

 _"What is it then?"_

"Do you have any chicken soup?"

 _"...Chicken Soup..."_ Musa, on the other end of the phone, deadpanned and facepalmed _"Really Theo? I'm fighting a threat to Magix and you call me because **CHICKEN SOUP** "_

"Well..." he began "When you put it that way..."

Musa sighed _"Sorry, but I don't think we even have any. Just go buy some from th- *Gasp* Look out! Can't talk Theo, gotta go. Don't call me again unless it's an emergency, okay? And chicken soup doesn't count as one!" _the call then ended, and Theo sighed

"Well that worked. At least I tried..."

"Uh, sir? We're closing" one of the staff told him. He looked at the man confusingly, before asking "Closing? But you usually don't close until evening"

The man nodded "Yes, but because of the blizzard brewing we've all been ordered to go home before it gets too bad. I'm afraid that means that no-one'll manage the café and so it'll have to be closed"

Theo frowned, but nodded. And a sudden thought caused him to frown more as he stood up

 _"If the caf_ _é closes, then the shops will too! I need to find one, and fast!"  
_

Quickly, he ran outside and headed towards the one shopwhich had a higher chance of still having some then any others nearby. The blizzard was definitely beginning, as the snow was rough and heavy; But he pressed onwards regardless

Soon, the shop was in sight- Alas! The owner was just walking out, about to close the shop

Determined, Theo sped up. He would _not_ fail! He made a promise to himself that he would succeed, so he would not fail! At the last moment, as the owner got his key out and Theo was close enough, he leaped, hoping to land just inside of the shop!

...Only to last just _outside_ of it

"Aww..." he whined, realizing he had failed his mission. Slowly, Theo got up. But a strange noise caught his attention

He turned around to the source of the noise, to find that the shop owner, a guy called Fred, was... Chuckling at him? Theo looked at him with a confused look, not understanding what was so funny

"Alright, come on in" Fred told him, re-opening the shop and walking in

At this, Theo beamed with happiness and literally ran inside. Inside, as he had hoped, was many a packet of Chicken Soup. Speedily he grabbed as many as he could carry in his rucksack- About six of the thirty or so there were (He carried too much in his rucksack. It was always full)

"Ill relative?" Fred asked, as he scanned them "Yep. A lot, actually. I've been out for ages searching for this!" he answered, and Fred chuckled again

"Everywhere else is sold out, as a matter of fact. Only reason I have loads is that I overstocked before this flu came about"

After paying for the soup, Theo ran outside- Thanking him beforehand, of course. Despite the blizzard getting even worse, he had one target place in mind- The Palace

* * *

 _Quest timer; Two hours and thirty minutes_

Through the thick snow, he somehow managed to get there in his self-set time limit and ran inside, to the chicken. In the kitchen he began making the Chicken Soup, grinning all the while at his success

At last, once it was done, he emptied the contents of the pan into a large bowl, put the bowl and a spoon on a tray and began making his way to Rosemary's room

* * *

Rosemary felt absolutely rotten. She honestly couldn't remember a time she felt so... _Ill._ And she hated it, she hated being ill, she hated being stuck in bed all day!

Suddenly, the door to her room opened, and at the door was... Theo? Seeing him, she smiled a little, but that smile was short-lived by a sudden coughing fit. Smiling sadly at his cousin, Theo came over to her bed and set the tray down, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Hey Rosemary" he greeted. She smiled weakly and ill-ly "Hi Theo..." her voice cracked a bit, it seemingly being taken away from her by her flu

At this, he picked up the tray and gave it too her, prompting a confused look. Seeing this, he explained

"I made you some Chicken Soup to help you feel better. I hope it works well enough" she smiled, and thanked him, before beginning to slowly eat the soup

Once she had finished, she was rather drowsy, but managed to tell him anyway "Thanks Theo... I feel... better... Than I did..." slowly, as she spoke, she began nodding off until she finally fell asleep

Theo smiled, but left her be, closing the curtains (But leaving the window slightly open, as was to her liking) and taking the tray and empty bowl with him.

 _"Yes"_ he thought to himself with a smile _"Quest completed, and definitely worth it"_

* * *

 **And now I'm wearing my Bandana like a cowboy neckerchief, and its actually really comfortable like this and is keeping my neck warm. Yay!  
Hey Dragonlover, any chance Arlo can begin wearing a cowboy neckerchief?  
**

 **Apologies for any mistakes, I am ill afterall -~-**

 **Yeah this was a weird one-shot. I go a bit 'coo-coo' and weird in the head when I'm ill, so I think that pretty much explains it (I wrote the first half when I was ill the other week, and the second half while I'm ill now =P)**

 **I can't remember flu symptoms so I'm doing my symptoms atm. And she's losing her voice cause I almost _always_ loose mine**

 **Also yes the small bit with Musa was only added so as I could make this a 'Winx' fanfiction**

 **I was gonna end it with him being ill too, but decided against it cause I was gonna make Rosemary help _him_ but she'd still be ill. Chicken Soup may be nice, but it doesn't auto cure people (Unfortunately). So I decided to just leave it at a happy note.  
Well, that and I wanna go bed  
**

 **TO BEEEEDDDD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **R** **emember to review- be it an insult, criticism, a suggestion (I like those a lot xD), questions, ideas, pointers, nice things or anything- To tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in ABfAE!  
**

 **BYEEEE!**


End file.
